Marcia Lang
School Life Marcia started attending Marvel in 2009, joining Sector 6, along with her twin brother Ivan. The pair had been on the list to attend the school since birth. Marcia is the more brighter of the twins, but they are both top of their game in the same subjects, Art and History. Marcia is great at sewing and designing. She creates her own clothing and attends the Fabric Design club after school. When she graduates she is going into fashion. She also attends the school's Philosophy club. Home Life Marcia is one half of a twin born to Persephone and Abaddon Lang, and is the older of the two by a few hours. Persephone fell pregnant when she was 15 years old, in a one night stand to 25 year old Abaddon, she only told him she was pregnant five months into the pregnancy and by the time she was seven months gone the two of them were dating. They married when the twins were a year old. Marcia is half Greek on her mother's side and Japanese on her father's. Her mother was born Persephone Olympus, and is the older cousin to fellow Marvel students Ares, Hercules, etc, and had attended Marvel herself, completing her schooling even after having the twins. Her father is the current owner of Fabrics of Lang, a company that designs and manufactures new fabrics. Because of this Marcia's parents are often out of town attending fashion shows across the world. However, both parents are very loving towards their children, and to the twin's friends. The twins will both regularly visit their father's family back in Japan, and particularly fond of grandmother Lang, who often gives them her words of wisdom. Ivan and Marcia are incredibly close, and share everything together. Marcia was the one to give Ivan the nickname 'Ivy' and endearingly calls him 'brother of mine'. She's also feels an overwhelming sense of protection for Ivan, and hates his smoking habits. See Family Tree here - Lang Family Tree Personal Life The Lang family had always been close to the Titan family, so Ivan and Marcia had both grown up with Thanos Titan. Thanos is Marcia's closest friend, and inside she knows the two of they will end up marring in the future. Marcia stayed inside her little friend group until Year 10, when she noticed Loki Odinson spiralling out of control. She approached Cabal and made friends with them, offering them her assistance should they want it. Marcia helps organise the notes Victor had made for Loki when he comes back to school, and always watches him in homeroom. They quickly become close, and Galaxy and Cabal almost merge into one. Marcia was once in a relationship with the older Titan son, Eros, though it only lasted for around six months. Marcia ended things when it turned out Eros was sleeping with other people. Though she wasn't upset by the outcome, as she mostly dated Eros to see how Thanos would react, both Ivan and Thanos took the betrayal personal, and beat Eros up for it. Marcia and Loki's relationship is very unique. In Year 10, April 2013 at Harry Osborn's birthday party, they shared their first kiss, while Marcia was helping to make Tony Stark jealous. They don't bring it up again until January 2014, when Marcia says she kissed him because she wanted to. They have a heart to heart which leads to the pair forming a pseudo-relationship. The Lang twins are an odd pair, both with a sixth sense of sorts. Marcia can see ghosts; she can talk to them and control them. She is perfectly comfortable around them, unlike her brother who has always feared them. Marcia also has visions of people's deaths weeks or days before they happen. For example, she saw Parker Robbins father's death before it happened, but never mentioned it. She never mentions it to anyone but Ivan, as she knows that trying to stop it only leads to more harm. Marcia also has a suspicion that Wade Wilson's mind works similar to hers and Ivan's. Trivia * Marcia has a calming effect on everyone she meets * She believes in astrology, she is a Gemini * While friendly with Felicia Hardy, Marcia does not approve of her relationship with Ivan. Clothing skirt 2.jpg|School Uniform Skirt Shirt.jpg|School Uniform Shirt shoes.jpg|School Uniform Shoes Dress.jpg|Typical Dress dress 2.jpg|Typical Dress dress 3.jpg|Typical Dress sugar skull.jpg|Sugar Skull|link=https://tamga.deviantart.com/art/Lady-Death-Skull-Candy-393887161|linktext=Used from tamga Marcia's love in life is fashion, and loves anything Gothic. Since the age of ten she has been making her own clothing, with the fabrics from her father's company. Outside of school semesters she attends fashions with her parents. She also likes to paint her face in a sugar skull. Category:11.6 Category:New York Category:Shinto